parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Have a Holly Jolly Christmas from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964). Song: * Can't Believe It's Christmas Song From: * VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas): Have a holly, jolly Christmas; It's the best time of the year. * (Christmas Scene from The Grinch): I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer. Have a holly, jolly Christmas; And when you walk down the street, say Hello to friends you know * (Snow Scene from Lulu Caty: Sneezing Snow): And everyone you meet. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: the Movie): Oh, ho, the mistletoe, * (Bob Cratchit Setting Up Dinner Table): Hung where you can see; Somebody waits for you; * (Christmas Scene from Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year): Kiss her once for me. Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear * (Snow Scene from Donald on Ice): Oh by golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas this year. * (Christmas Scene from An All Dogs Christmas Carol): Have a holly, jolly Christmas; It's the best time of the year. * (Christmas Scene from Rise of the Guardians) * (Skating Scene from Frozen): Have a holly, jolly Christmas; And when you walk down the street, say Hello to * (Christmas Scene from Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July): friends you know and everyone you meet. Oh, ho, the mistletoe, * (Christmas Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas): Hung where you can see; Somebody waits for you; Kiss her once for me. * (Christmas Scene from Scooby Doo Haunted Holidays): Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, Oh by golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas this year. * (Ending Scene from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * The Grinch (@2018 Universal) * Lulu Caty (Sneezing Snow; @2005 Rainbow Max) * Sailor Moon S: the Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very, Merry Pooh Year (@2002 Disney) * Mickey Mouse Works (Donald on Ice; @1999-2000 Disney) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (@1998 MGM) * Rise of the Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (@1979 Rankin/Bass) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Scooby Doo! Haunted Holidays (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) Notes: * Here's my final Christmas Music Video of the year. * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, strongdrew941, Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd, & others. * In honor of the 40th Anniversary of "Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979)". Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:CMV Music Videos Category:CMV Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript